You Are Important
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY. Two-shot. Lilly and Miley's little talk on the beach...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New Two-shot! It's been a while since I wrote a two-shot.**

Miley sat on the beach watching the waves crash onto the shore, when she heard the familer sound of footsteps running towards her.

She smiled.

Her and Lilly had been dating for three months, and every night they would meet on their speical spot on the beach and just look at the stars.

Both of their parents, along with their friends knew about them, but it was nice to have a small amount of time alone with the one that you love.

"Hey Miles!" Lilly yelled, trying to look as happy as possible.

"Something's wrong" Miley stated, not even bothering to return the hello that she had gotten.

Lilly rolled her eyes and smiled faintly at her. She loved that Miley knew so much about her, but hated it at the same time.

"Just getting annoyed with the kids at school" Lilly said, sitting down on the sand and watched as Miley mirrored her action, and then layed her head in Miley's lap.

"What did they do know, those stupid, snotty-" Miley started, but was cut off as Lilly laughed.

Lilly had decided to go to a private school right down the street from Seaview High, where Miley had decided that she wanted to stay.

Everyday, something new would happen with Lilly at that school, and Miley wouldn't get to hear about it until their nights on the beach, mostly because Lilly didn't want her mom, Miley's dad, Jackson or Oliver worrying about her.

"They just did normal stuff, only my head smells like toliet water now, thanks to that swirly i got during lunch by a whole bunch of football players" Lilly said.

"I'm going to kick the crap out of those little sh-crapheads" Miley said, stopping herself from swearing, which was something she knew Lilly didn't like.

"Relax Miley, it's not that big of a deal, it was just one head stuck in a toliet, i'm not even that important to be worrying about" Lilly said.

"Lillian Truscott, you are the most important person on this earth to me, and you just wait, if I ever get my hands on any of those jerks, they'll wish they never met me" Miley said.

Lilly smiled and rested her head on Miley's shoulder.

She was already dreading going back to school tomorrow, but knowing that Miley would be here at exactly nine made it better.

**AN: Two-shot baby!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 baby!**

Lilly walked into the school the next day and played with the bottom of her skirt.

_'Where's Miley when you need her, she'd take this skirt off for me, knock it off Lilly!_' She yelled at herself inside her head, and she blushed furiously.

"Truscott, thinking of your little girlfriend again?" one of the football players yelled.

Lilly blushed even more.

Amber knew someone at this school, and of course, decided that she was going to tell him that Lilly had a girlfriend, and it spread all over the small school.

She felt someone grab her by the back of the shirt and rolled her eyes.

It was the same thing everyday.

She spun around, and came face to face with the three happiest kids she had ever seen in her life, all three of which she was very happy to see.

"Miley!" she yelled, hugging the other girl tightly.

"Nice to see you too Lilly" Oliver said, rolling his eyes, but the smile on his face showed that he just wanted to beat some football played butt.

"What are you guys doing here, and why'd you drag poor Sarah along with you, I'm sure she doesn't want to be involved" Lilly said, feeling a smile form on her face.

"Doesn't want to be involved, she wouldn't shut up about it, it was, 'Let me go with you, I wanna go too'" Oliver said, mimiking Sarah's voice.

The girl slapped him on the shoulder.

"Look, the lesbo finally has some friends!" another football player yelled, and everyone in the hallway started laughing, and Miley took Lilly's hand.

"So is this your girlfriend?" another one asked, and Lilly nodded her head, looking at her feet.

"Awesome, now we have two of them to beat up on!" a cheerleader yelled. Lilly looked up so quickly that Sarah thought her head was going to snap all the way back.

"You don't touch her Jessie, you don't go anywhere near her or I'll break you in half like the twig that you are!" Lilly yelled, and Miley laughed a little.

Chuck, Jessie's boyfriend stepped forward.

"What did you just say to my girl?" he asked, glaring at the small group of friends.

"She said back off or we'll break your girlfriend in half!" Miley yelled, smiling proudly at her girlfriend.

"I heard what she said!" Chuck yelled, and grabbed Lilly by the collar of the shirt and held her up against the lockers.

Miley looked at him, trying to decide the perfect place to hit him, when she noticed that his legs were just a little spread apart, just enough.

She lauched her foot back, and brought it forward right where the sun don't shine.

Chuck dropped Lilly and fell to the ground.

"Don't ever mess with my girl again, or you'll never mess with your girlfriend ever again, you got me, big boy?" Miley asked, looking down at him.

Chuck nodded his head.

"Good" Miley spat, then walked over to Lilly and put an arm around her shoulders.

Oliver and Sarah stepped up and stood next to them, each of them putting an arm around one of the girls shoulders, and smiled at the football players.

"Any of the rest of you got a problem with either of my friends here?" Sarah asked, pointing at Miley and Lilly.

No one in the large group moved or said anything.

"Because if you did, we might have to show you what a real swirly feels like" Oliver yelled, and the whole group of kids shook their heads at once.

They all walked away, and Lilly smiled.

"Now, what are you crazy people doing here?" she asked.

"We transfered here, couldn't leave you alone, could we?" Miley asked, and Lilly smiled brightly at her.

"I love you" she whispered.

"Love you too" Miley responded, and they walked down the hallway.

**AN: Poned!**


End file.
